


Tu n'es qu'un con Harrington !

by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOoPlumeStilinskioOo/pseuds/oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: Il n'est qu'un con et il ne l'assume pas (...)
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Tu n'es qu'un con Harrington !

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, nouvelle fic qui est en cours de correction. Bise, à tous !

A Hawkins, il faisait beau et chaud puisque l'été était déjà là dans la bourgade. En juillet, Steve s'était rapproché d'Hargrove depuis les événements avec le monstre et les Russes à Hawkins. Le brun était souvent d'une nature maladroite et amusante selon les dires d'Erica Sinclair. Il se faisait repousser par toutes les filles de terminale du lycée et même par des adolescentes. C'était clair pour Harrington, il n'était plus aussi populaire qu'avant depuis l'arrivée du Californien en ville.

Derrière lui, se trouvait Hargrove qui attendait depuis des lustres sa part de pizza pour lui et sa demi-soeur : Max Mayfield. La voix froide et rauque du blond faisait sursauter le brun qui se retournait légèrement vers lui, gêné.

-Quoi ? Hargrove ? répliqua Steve, maladroitement.

-J'attends depuis des heures, je te signale, Harrington !

-Moi aussi, il n'y a pas que toi qui veut cette pizza !

-J'ai toujours l'envie de te péter la gueule, tu le sais ça ?

Le ton du blond se fit plus éraillé et Steve fronça du regard.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne me frappes pas ici et maintenant ? Hargrove ?

-Parce qu'il y a des enfants, idiot. Tu fais souvent le crétin ou quoi ?

-Tu m'énerves, le Californien qui arrive de nulle part ! se plaignit Steve.

Billy fronça les cils jusqu'à l'intervention de Jonathan Byers.

-Ca suffit, vous deux ! On vous entends jusqu'au bout de la salle !

-De quoi tu te mêles Byers ? rétorqua le blond en serrant son poing gauche.

-Tu n'es qu'un pauvre con, Hargrove. Comment veux-tu qu'on t'apprécie si tu ne changes pas ? répliqua Steve en prenant sa pizza pour son groupe d'ami qui l'attendait avec impatience.

Le blond ne put répliquer face à la colère du brun qui partit sans lui prêter attention et Jonathan leva les yeux au tandis que Nancy prit la parole envers le duo.

-Les garçons,

-Ce n'est pas le moment, Nancy ! répliquèrent les deux concernés, en boudant.

-Hargrove vous embête encore ?

-Ce n'est pas ton problème ! marmonna son ex.

-Chiotte ! entama Dustin, il est vraiment con ton frère, Max !

-Ouais, je sais..Je dois y aller, malheureusement..Bonne partie de pizza à tous !

-Merci, Max ! répondirent tous en chœur.

Ils sourirent, mais ils remarquèrent tous de la déception dans les yeux de la rouquine.


End file.
